Various prior art teachings disclose cases, compartments in them, cigarette lighters in them, etc., however none of them teach or suggest this invention which as its description unfolds herein embraces a broader field of application than that particularly disclosed in the drawing and its accompanying description. I.e., the inventive concept is not limited to applications concerned with smoking articles, but also is applicable to many other uses. Prior art teachings of caddys relating particularly to smoking articles are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,587,468; 1,992,421; 2,582,598; 2,715,961; 2,777,569; 3,888,264, 4,190,148; 4,993.435; 4,588,076; and 4,789,059.